Conventional direct torque control of switch reluctance motor is used for elimination of torque pulsation, and a turn-off angle of the main switch of power converter should be set. The turn-off angle of main switch of power converter has important influence on the torque control performance. To smoothen the output torque, the turn-off angle would be determined by means of offline calculation or online adjustment. To produce maximum smooth torque, the exciting current must be established quickly. Therefore, upon entry into the conduction interval, the current should be increased at a maximum rate; to avoid the generation of a negative torque, the current should be decreased at a maximum rate. The turn-off angle of main switch of power converter should be at an appropriate position; if the turn-off angle is advanced, the current cannot be increased to the specified level, and the torque is lower than the expected value; if the turn-off angle is lagged, the current will enter into the negative torque region. Therefore, the practicability is poor owing to the strict requirement. Hence, it is desirable to develop a new torque pulsation suppression method for switch reluctance motor, which can realize smooth output torque control in a maximum range, without taking consideration of the influence of the turn-off angle of main switch of the power converter on the torque control performance.